Daybreak
by Splish98
Summary: Charlie, a seemingly ordinary girl with an extraordinary family, has secrets she can tell no one and has no problem with it until Foster, a seemily ordinary boy with a strange and dark secret, comes along to turn her almost normal life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

This is using the themes of the Twilight saga and Peter Pan. I will also be using some of the characters from Twilight I do not own those. I own the rest of the characters though. I will also be trying to write this with some of the techniques Meyer uses.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror before I left the house. My hair was wild and wispy at the top and however much I brushed it, it never could be tamed. I glared at my hair again and readjusted my glasses. My bright green and hazel eyes stared back at me kindly. They were the only things I liked about myself except today they had the most amazing bags under them. My body felt like a constant fat-suit and even though most girls would have paid for boobs my size they were just a constant back-ache for my height. 5" 2 was the kind of height I would have liked to be if I was thin or even slim but my weight just made it hard for any kind of date. I was permanently in_ everyone's "_friend zone."

"Charlie? Shouldn't you be going soon?" My dad's thick Southern American accent came from the hall as he ran to his Toyota Shogun.

"Right, see you later dad!" I call to him as the door slammed. I ran downstairs to find my giant of a brother sprawled on the sofa. "What you still doing here?"

He looked up at me and grinned smugly, "I was out all night, dad said I could have the day off." He had an English twang to his American accent, I was the exact opposite. I scoffed, my dad preferred my brother, it was obvious, but that was ridiculous.

"Bye mum!" I called upstairs. I received no reply, "Hunting?" I asked turning to my brother to find him fast asleep.

The walk to sixth form was quicker with my group of friends but the prospect of History first lesson and Classical Civilisation last could dampen anyone's morning.

*

I sat in my usual spot, at the front of the class, ready for another lesson of mind-blowing boredom. I used to enjoy Classics, Greek and Roman mysteries in general, before I went to Sixth Form. I pulled out my large file and pencil case waiting to hear Arthur's usual Latin greeting of, "Salve, Charlie." As he sat down. _Smart arse_. Would be my following thought.

I felt someone walk behind me. It had to be a guy, no girl smelt that good. Whoever it was walked very lightly, which made me reconsider my first thought. "Hi." Said a rough voice with a Welsh twang, I didn't recognise it and looked up to see a large boy built like a rugby player with jet black hair.

He was smiling crookedly. "Is someone sitting here?" I noticed how every girl was staring at him the way I was, but I was the only one with bright red cheeks.

"Um, no? I mean, no, no one sits there." I stared down at my hands and moved my hair behind my ear. He smiled and swung his back-pack onto the table so that he could take out his supplies.

I felt my cheeks light up like a beacon again when he smiled at me and thrust out his hand, "I'm, Foster."

"Um, Charlie." I replied awkwardly shaking his hand and noticing his piercing blue eyes. He chuckled slightly and went back to what he was doing. I was about to ask if it was his first day when I heard the soft thud of Arthur's feet. "Salve, Charlie." He said less enthusiastically than usual.

"Hey, Arthur." I replied staring at the table. He sat down and eyed up the boy next to me. He tried to introduce himself to the new boy but just got a bit of a blank look.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked at me, I just shrugged. When my teacher walked in _she_ was even taken aback by Foster's beauty. It happened to be the most awkward and most interesting lessons I had, had.

At the end of the lesson Foster had left quickly and silently. "He was weird." Arthur commented. "Hmm." I replied thinking, _he was hot though._

We walked out of the demountables and Foster was stood outside leaning against the wall. Arthur glared at him and turned to me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Charlie." He smiled and walked away from me. Foster smiled crookedly and I walked over to him.

"I don't think he likes me much." He laughed nodding at Arthur.

"Well you didn't speak to him much." I answered quietly. He chucked and cocked his head smiling, "'Suppose."

I stifled a yawn and Foster chuckled. "Sorry." I said as a second one left my lips, "Didn't get a lot of sleep, bad dream." Foster's face turned serious for a second.

"What kind of bad dream?" He asked trying not to seem to serious.

"Um, it's kind of weird…"

"I'm good with weird." _Of course you are._

"Hmm, if you must know…" Something in his bright eyes made me want to tell him about the whole dream. "Well it was about were wolves, actually." His face changed slightly into a surprised grin.

I heard a small cough and turned suddenly to find Sarah behind me, one of my friends and one of the people I walked home with. She looked confused and worried. "Oh, I gotta go." I said to Foster wistfully. He smiled smugly and bowed his head, "See you tomorrow." He then turned and walked incredibly gracefully for his size.

"Everything ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"He was hot." She pointed out.

"Yup." I smiled at her and started to walk away knowing she would follow.

The walk home was quiet, I was too busy with my thoughts to be bothered with my friends twittering or Sarah's stares. When I finally left them to go across the road towards my house each of my friends embraced me except, Paul who just waved slightly. Our relationship was still a little awkward from _that_ Halloween weekend.

Once I opened the door I was confronted with my mother arranging flowers. "Hello darling." She greeted me in her usual sing song voice. Like my father she also had an American accent but she was from the north, _very _far north I was lead to believe. She winked at me, her eyes bright crimson, the twinkle in her eye that meant she was going to do something she found funny. "Nothing covers up the smell of the dog." She told me in mock annoyance.

"I heard that!" Cried my dad and brother and she cackled in silence.

I never noticed any difference in my family's smell even though there were two types of myth under one roof.

"What you doing home early?" I was pleased that my dad was home early but it sounded more like an accusation than curiosity.

"What's with the third degree?" He asked teasingly.

I shook my head at her and walked into my bedroom.

"Richard?" I heard my mum ask. I was human but for somehow still had brilliant hearing.

"What my little blood-sucker?" My dad replied.

"Will you go and speak to your daughter? I think she might be going through _the change._"

"Then shouldn't you… Oh _the _change. Oh come of it Karla, Stu became a werewolf at fourteen and he was _much _worse than this."

"Richard go talk to your daughter or god so help me-"

"Alright! Alright I'll go." I heard my father climb the steps grumbling to himself and Stu laugh at him. I heard my mother hiss at Stu and he immediately shut up.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, it would mean a lot, I'd love to know what you think and what I should change. Don't worry more will be revealed next chapter.

Sixth form college is school for ages 16-18 you do you're a-levels there. I think I'm correct in saying American high schools have this as their last two years and so do English private schools, actually some public too I think.

Classical Civilisation/Classics/Classical Civ- A lesson about Greek and Roman Myths and plays and sometimes epic poetry, oh the fun we have L


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for my dad to walk in. I considered my parents relationship for a second. I knew that before my mum became a vampire my dad had "imprinted" on her but now she was a vampire they were a laughing stock of both communities. Of course Neither my dad or brother were werewolves, they were shape shifters.

I heard him sigh behind my door and I said, "Come in." Knowing he would be able to hear me even if I whispered.

He opened the door and looked in at me. I was lead on my back on top of the covers of my bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey."

"Hi." I responded quietly.

"So, er, your mom thinks that there's something wrong?" He was bad at this and I didn't want to talk to my dad about the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

"Well, mum was wrong." I answered coldly.

"Look, honey, I know this difficult but taking it out on the rest of us isn't going to make it ok." He sat on the end of my bed and I sat up.

"I'm not changing into a shape shifter, dad." I felt a strange anger towards him that I couldn't understand but I let it die away.

"Really?" He replied seeing my struggle with my temper. "Had any, I don't know, weird dreams lately?"

"I always have weird dreams." I huffed and flung myself against my pillow.

"I mean weirder than usual. You don't look like you had much sleep last night."

"What have dreams got to do with it?" I asked suddenly interested but pretending not to be.

"Well, some shape shifters know they are going to change before it happens and they have weird dreams about werewolves… or whatever they will turn into I guess." I stayed as I was so he carried on. "It's not uncommon to have the dreams but maybe you got it from your mother, she had dreams about vampires just before she became one. Or maybe that was the pregnancy." My parents never referred to when my mum was pregnant with me and when they did it was "the pregnancy."

"Well anyway. If you want to talk about it I'll be here all afternoon." He told me standing up and leaving my room. I heard my door shut and I rolled my eyes.

It made a lot of sense though. I had always been a late bloomer, maybe I _was _becoming _one of them_.

*

The next Classics lesson I had was as interesting as the first, but this time Foster seemed to want to talk to me way more than he had the day before. It wasn't any interesting conversation it was mostly about the book that we were reading. This time Foster walked me out of the demountable leaving Arthur annoyed and slightly confused.

"Ha, did you see his face?" I heard Foster mutter to himself.

"I'm sorry, what? You don't even know him! He's my friend and _I_ think _you_ should back off!" _No matter how attractive you are._ Arthur appeared behind me and grinned smugly. I hadn't understood where this sudden anger had erupted from but I was fine with it this time.

Foster looked surprised but walked towards me and Arthur and stuck his hand out for Arthur to shake, "I'm sorry mate, she's right, I was trying to be funny but you know it came of that I was trying to be a dick. Sorry it wasn't fair." Arthur shook his hand then Foster turned to me and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." There was something different about him. As he walked away, it wasn't as graceful as usual.

"Yeah, so he should apologise." Arthur said smugly.

"Shut up Arty." I looked away from the tall boy towards the direction Foster had walked and Arthur's face contorted slightly; half because I had called him "Arty" and half because I obviously liked Foster.

_You're not supposed to be a dick and the good guy._ I thought shaking my head.

*

I was babysitting a few doors down from my house that night. The children were finally asleep when the dog started barking, "Dash!" I whispered urgently. He was staring at the door. I didn't really want to open it, as I was about to go back into the living room there was a quiet knock and Dash went mad.

"For God's sake, Dash." I pulled him back by his collar and opened the door.

"Hi." Said a familiar husky voice.

"Hello. How the hell did you find out where I lived, and then find out I was here instead, in fact?" I was more confused than annoyed which made a change. Dash sniffed the boy's leg and started to growl. "One second." I managed to half drag the dog into the dining room and let Foster in. "He's usually very good." I told him wistfully.

Foster seemed to forget, or ignore my first question. "I wanted to give you these." He told me pulling out a bouquet from behind his back.

"Oh well I can't really-"

A voice behind me interjected, "Charlie? Whose here?" My mother's concerned voice made Foster's nose wrinkle.

"Mum, you couldn't have come through the _front_ door? My friend, Foster."

"Oh," She walked into view and I heard the dog bark again. A smile touched her lips and she reached out her hand to shake Foster's, "hi, I'm Charlie's mom."

I was afraid that Foster would realise how cold my mum was, in the literal sense, and ask me why.

"Nice to meet you." He told her happily and shook her hand firmly without a flinch. My mum smiled even wider, she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I best get back, your brother will be wrecking the place." She picked up the flowers and left the way she had come in.

"That was weird." I commented.

Foster was staring at me strangely. He smiled once he noticed I was looking at him. "I just wanted to apologise for today, again. That wasn't fair of me."

"No, but Arthur's as bad as you, I guess I'll have to get used to it." A grin lit up his whole face.

"So, you're saying you want to see more of me?"

"Well I pretty much see you everyday so I don't have a choice." I told him mischievously.

"No, I mean other than Classics." I turned to see if the dog was still alive he had been silent for ages.

"Oh, well sure yeah. Bit quick though isn't it?" I could feel a strange confidence run through me but as I turned to look at him I noticed the front door was open and he was gone. I was used to this, being in a family with such fast moving creatures, but I had found it strange how asking that kind of question he would bolt. I guessed he was asking me out for a joke and couldn't go through with it.

*

When I got home later my family were sat around whispering and giggling. I couldn't understand why and I decided to leave them to it, I was feeling strangely hot and bothered.


	3. Chapter 3

History dragged on for, what seemed like, ever, I ended up singing under my breath with my friend Tabatha and writing song lyrics all over my work. After the lesson finished me and Tabatha walked out giggling, I can't recall why, to find Foster reclining against the lockers nearby. "Hi." He greeted me softly but with a smile on his face.

I stopped and returned the greeting with a small smile. Tabatha looked at me, "I'll, er, see you later." She turned to walk down the hall but I had no doubt she would wait for me just beyond the double doors.

"Sorry for taking off so quickly last night."

"Don't worry about it, I think if you would have stayed any longer the dog would have exploded with anger." I laughed nervously.

"But you did worry about it. I didn't give you the wrong idea or anything last night?"

_Oh shit, I knew it, _"No, I mean, what idea were you trying to give?" I felt myself blush.

"I mean that it was a joke or anything, it wasn't. In fact I wanted to ask if you wanted have lunch with me _today_?" Foster stared right into my eyes and I couldn't say no for some reason they made me want to do anything he wanted to do.

"Oh, um, ok. If you want." The words came out before I could think about it properly.

"Really? Excellent." His smile brightened his whole face. I had never realised how thin his skin looked, it was almost transparent and a greyish colour. Surly it hadn't looked that way before? "Well, I better get to class." He told me running off gracefully in the opposite direction to Tabatha while I processed what had happened.

I walked towards the double doors and there she waiting for me.

"Hey, what was all that about?" She was grinning madly.

Suddenly it hit me, "I'm going on a date." I whispered Tabatha was closer than I thought.

"A date? Oh my god, Charlie, with him? Why didn't you tell me? This is huge!" Tabatha was more excited than I was, I wanted to curl up in the foetal position in a corner and cry. I didn't really know why I was panicking so badly.

"Yes. He only asked me a few minutes ago and I've only just processed it. Calm down." I sighed. Shaking my hand it was really hurting that day.

"When, where?"

I went through the details and realised I had no idea where me and Foster were going or where we were meeting. "I knew he liked you!" Sarah cried when we met her on the was to the common room. I hung my head in embarrassment as a few people looked up at me including Paul.

*

The hours before lunch passed by slowly especially the one spent with Paul and Mitch. However close I was to both of them there were a lot of things that were left unsaid that made the whole hour awkward.

But eventually ten to twelve came, my friends decided they would forgive me for having lunch with Foster. I had sort of hoped they would tell me that I couldn't go and I would have to cancel. Of course because they were "happy" for me they wouldn't stop me. I was stood in the common room, a meeting place for all the students at my Sixth Form, and half hoped he wouldn't find me.

I even tried to convince them that it was too quick, their reply was, "He's hot, he likes you, you like him, why not?" _Paul. _Each of my friends seemed to be able to read my mind in that second because each of them bowed their heads slightly, and smiled at me sympathetically.

I sat down and stared at the table. It had been a very long year.

"Hey." I heard Fosters gruff voice and smiled nervously at him, feeling blood light my cheeks. "You ready to go?" I suddenly wanted to go home and get changed, why hadn't I?

"Um, yeah. See you later guys." I added turning to my friends briefly.

We walked out of the common room together. "So, er, where are we going?" I asked politely hoping it was somewhere I could afford.

"You'll have to wait and see." He replied with a twinkle in his eye. I followed obediently trying not to think about where we were going. We eventually stopped in front of a restaurant. One of the great things about my college was how close it was to the town centre. I wanted to scream at Foster but he grabbed my hand.

It surprised me how forward he was being but I didn't object, his hand was warm mine was very sweaty but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but the next chapter should make up for everything. Hope you liked!


	4. Chapter 4

He dragged me in and before I knew what had happened we were seated. Foster was smiling at him self, his skin was paler than earlier but wasn't grey which settled me slightly. He picked up his menu and I let the relaxed expression on my face fall.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking over his menu, worry clouding his beautiful face.

"Yeah, I'm just… confused, I guess." I replied staring at my hands.

"Why?" He dropped the laminated cardboard and tried to stare into my eyes.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed fiercely looking anywhere but him, I was even shocked by the angry hiss that slid out of my mouth.

Foster just looked amused, "Ah you _have_ noticed, not many people do. Well _normal _people don't usually notice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Nothing," He sat back slightly, "it's just, well you must know that you are _different._" I wasn't sure how to take it so I said nothing. "Ok, for example, your dream."

"It was just a dream." I said exasperated.

"Maybe it wasn't." He told me quietly. My hand was really starting to hurt and I grabbed it, for some reason my logic said applying pressure would make it hurt less. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He held out his hand, "Can I?" he asked. He hadn't bothered to ask me last time he held my hand. I nodded slightly and held it out for him to take.

Foster flinched when he touched it. I was alarmed by the sudden movement and he grabbed my other hand. "It's cold." He whispered.

"Well, if you were human, you would know that hands can be cold." I told him half joking.

"So, you know." He was still staring at my hand and was now stroking it. "It shouldn't be _this _cold." He breathed.

"Of course I know, I don't know what you are but my family found it highly amusing. And if I was turning into a shape shifter it should be hot, right?" I took back my hands and looked at him quizzically.

"Shape shifter? Why would you think you were turning into a shape shifter? And you know more on the subject than I do." He was obviously ignoring my open to "what the hell are you?"

"I just figured it was the reason my moods were changing so rapidly and why I was getting the weird dreams-"

"So you admit they are weird." He interjected smirking. A waiter walked over with our food and set it down in front of us.

"What on earth. We didn't order." I told myself and Foster smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I know you like pasta and I ordered it for you."

"When in heavens name did you do that? And how the hell did you know I like pasta?"

"Well, everyone likes pasta" he grinned at me and added, "and when you weren't looking?"

"Fine. If you're going to be like that. I won't tell you anything about myself either." I rammed food into my mouth so I couldn't speak. He rolled his eyes. We sat in silence for a while.

"I've worked it out." I admitted louder than I was supposed to. I blushed and Foster raised his eyes to look at me. "You manipulate people with your eyes."

"Really? Why do you think that?" He looked back at his food acting uninterested.

"How else would I have gone on a date with you, so quickly I mean." I added hastily.

"Well, maybe you wanted to, it's not a crime." I looked at my hand which seemed to me to have got longer. "Ah but I'm forgetting. Paul." My head snapped up.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I laughed nervously, was it really that obvious?

"What happened with you two?" My mouth clamped shut. Even if I had wanted to tell him my body had gone so still I wasn't even breathing. It was my defence technique. It would happen mostly when I panicked. "Charlie?" I started breathing again and he placed his hand on mine.

"Ok I don't think I should ask you about that for a little while." He mumbled almost to himself. Once he was sure that I wasn't going to do it again he tried to ask me about my parents. "So, um, your parents are a very strange pair." I raised one eyebrow, I didn't trust myself to speak yet. "I mean being, what they are."

"Which is?" I whispered making sure he wasn't luring me into some kind of trap.

"Well, a vampire and a werewolf, sorry shape shifter." He concluded.

"Oh right. Well, um. I'm not one hundred percent sure on the details. My parents met when my dad was sixteen my mum was fifteen, at some newsagents or something. They lived in Washington at the time. He imprinted on her, he was a werewolf already, and he asked her out, and well you can guess the rest. They had my brother then two years later my mum became pregnant with me. She was walking home one day, she was thirty two weeks pregnant with me at the time, and she saw a man, she says he was very beautiful. He came towards her and she noticed that his eyes were red. She's never told me how he bit her but he did. The poison should have killed me but for some reason I didn't die. My dad sensed she was in trouble and took her to see Carlisle this doctor who lived near them, he was a vampire too, but he was a "vegetarian." He managed to save me and my mum. My dad didn't like her being a vampire at first but he copes even though he says she smells bad now." I laughed nervously wondering if he had understood anything I had just said.

"Huh." Was Fosters only reply. I rolled my eyes.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"Not much to say about them really. They're a bit boring."

"Oh come on! There must be something." I felt like this whole "date" had been me talking it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Alright, well I'm adopted. My father found me when I was quite young and has raised me ever since. My biological parents abandoned me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I blushed brightly, _smooth, Charlie, real smooth._

Foster shrugged but something other than his usual cool flashed in his eyes.

Charlie sighed. Against her will she blurted, "I fell for Paul on February the seventh last year." Foster looked surprised by my sudden outburst but he composed himself quickly. "It was at a friends party and well I don't really know what happened, I mean, I had been friends with him since I was eleven if not before that. Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was me seeing who he was clearly, for the first time. Well anyway, around last Halloween he had a house party and it ended up with me finding out he liked Sarah, they both felt guilty and me and Sarah ended up crying. One of the worst nights of my life. Me and Paul don't talk about it we're still a bit awkward I guess."

I sighed and Foster looked satisfied. "You still haven't told me what you are." I told him slightly agitated.

"And I'm not going to." He grinned and stood up, putting money on the table. "Come on, we don't want to be late for lessons." I grimaced and walked out of the restaurant, my arm feeling numb.

* * *

Oh and the plot… ok it doesn't thicken. Sorry if this was a bit boring, I thought some things should be explained, it will become more interesting and you will understand everything very soon. Please review. I just realised (Thanks to Barbiegirl22) that Foster sounded like he was in love with Paul. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks passed by quickly, me and Foster went on a few more dates and I badgered him about what he was while he badgered me about how I felt about each of my friends and in how much pain I was in.

"Ok, that's enough." I suddenly blurted out after one of our dates when we were returning to the common room. "How do you expect me to trust you when you won't tell me what you are? I mean, come on how do I know you aren't some kind of cannibal?"

Foster laughed nervously, "Alright."

"Really?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You have to guess."

"Oh for heavens sake."

"You like the mystery, I'm not going to ruin it for you."

"Fine but if I guess right you'll tell me, right?" Foster nodded unwillingly. "Ok. You are a bit mischievous, so maybe a pixie?" Foster laughed so I carried on.

"An elf?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"A goblin?"

"They don't exist." He told me

"Neither do vampires." We both chuckled.

"Ok, what would make my parents laugh?" Foster rolled his eyes. "A fairy?" I laughed, I realised if it was a different situation he might have taken it as an insult, he didn't join in with my guffaws.

"Well…"

"No way." I turned to the boy and tried to smother my giggles.

Foster turned towards me, we were stood out side the common room and each of my friends stared at me through the windows. "Look, I'll come over to your house later and explain. I think it would be best if we say we're together now. You need more protection than I thought."

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback. I had guessed that his being with me was some sort of mission because no boy that attractive had ever even looked at me let alone dated me. He had now confirmed my suspicions. Foster noticed the misery on my face and his smile became less arrogant and more guilty. "W-why do I n-need protection?" I stammered.

"I'll explain everything later. Don't worry your safe here." I turned my face away from him and whimpered as I moved from one leg to the other. "Your legs hurt today?"

"Yeah, at least it's away from my torso. That was hell." I sighed.

"You have no idea what hell is." Foster whispered. I felt compassion for him suddenly. Foster smiled at me and leaned in to my face. I panicked and turned my head so his lips brushed my cheek. I noticed how he didn't need to bend down, a few weeks ago he would have had to. He smiled kindly at me. "I had to spring it on you otherwise it wouldn't look real. I'll meet you in the usual place after college."

I smiled at him and he walked past me towards the main building. I stayed where I was for a few seconds taking deep breaths before I was met by my friend's questions. I noticed a pair of feat in front of me. "Hey." A familiar voice mumbled, "You ok?"

I looked into Paul's dark green eyes, I didn't have to look up anymore. "Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I could feel tears well up in my throat.

"Wanna talk about it?" He didn't believe me.

"No I'm fine, thanks anyway." I grinned at him.

"Alright. So what's with you and that Frank guy?"

"Foster. Um, well, he's my boyfriend." It felt strange telling the guy I had loved for about a year that I was with someone now but it was also satisfying.

"Oh!" He couldn't hide the shock from his face, "That's great. I gotta go, see you later!" He told me quickly while walking away.

I sighed and lent my back against the wall next to me. _A fairy? How is that even possible? He's huge!_

"Hi." I was surprised by Sarah's voice. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." I knew Sarah wouldn't make me talk about it if I didn't want to.

"We don't have to go in there if you want."

"They'll want me to tell them everything. Come on." I pushed myself off of the wall and walked into the common room.

"What happened?-"

"What's wrong?-"

"What did you and Paul talk about?-" All my friends talked at once so I let them finish the questions before I started.

They stopped asking questions and lent in as I started. "Well not much really happened but you'll all be pleased to know, Foster's now my boyfriend." This made most of my friends gasp and they started asking more questions that were slightly harder to answer. They forgot my conversation with Paul and that I looked incredibly upset considering that I had just gained a boyfriend.

After college I waited for my friends so that we could walk home together. I told myself I didn't care whether Foster appeared or not. The only thing that made me want to wait for him was the thought that my questions would finally be answered. Foster was the first to appear. "Hey." I just smiled at him and looked back at the floor.

He shook his head, "We're supposed to be a happy couple."

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed, the sound didn't scare me as much now it happened so often.

"I'll explain when we get to your house. Please pretend for twenty minutes." He pleaded.

Sarah walked up to us and I grinned wildly at the same time as taking Fosters hand in mine. He looked surprised for an instant then grinned back at me. Sarah smiled at us.

Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise as he saw us. Foster turned to me and raised one eyebrow. I hugged him and whispered "If we're going to do this, we're doing this properly."

When we arrived at my house I let go of his hand. "Ok, explain." I listened for my family and I realised he was doing the same. "Don't worry they're not here, dad will be at work, Stu will be out with the pack and mum will be hunting. So explanations would be nice." I pressed on and he sighed.

Foster walked into the living room and sat down. "Ok. Ask me any questions and I'll answer as truthfully as I can." At my annoyed expression he added, "I don't know every detail about being a fairy, that's all."

I sat next to him and asked him, "Ok why are you this big and where are your wings?" I smirked.

"Fairy's are shape shifters too," He ignored me, "but we don't turn into different animals, we turn into different humans. It makes our missions slightly easier." He didn't look at me as he said "missions," "It makes it easier for humans to find us attractive if we are human sized. We can be any size we want but it makes our skin feel tight. This size," He suddenly shrunk and flew onto my shoulder, "is the most comfortable." He sat down, leaning against my hair. Although I was still angry with him my heartbeat rose.

"A-and the, um, the wing thing?" I managed to stutter.

"Oh, yeah you have too… earn your wings. Once you get them they can disappear cos obviously no one wants to date someone whose got wings. You know the book Peter Pan?" I nodded. "Well we think that J M Barrie saw a low class fairy, Peter Pan, and a higher class fairy, Tink, and then interpreted them into his book. Well made them the stars of his book." He chuckled to himself.

"So what's with the shape shifting thing?" I didn't want to ask the question I wanted to ask the most.

"Oh, when we are given missions, by the high commander fairy, we change as soon as we find out who we have to protect. It's easier to protect a person if they are attracted to us. Are personalities also change so that we get on with the people we're protecting. For example you like guys to be quite forward and you really like the Welsh accent. If Sarah was… who I had to protect, I would be Irish, blonde haired, brown eyed, skinny and I would be quite shy. It's nice to be a guy again, I've been many different women over the last hundred years."

"Hundred years?"

"Oh right." He jumped off of my shoulder and became full sized when his feet hit the ground. "I'm actually five hundred and twenty three." He announced proudly. "I was eighteen when I became a fairy."

"How do you become one?"

"Don't get any ideas, your already messed up enough." He laughed, "You are chosen when you are born and then the fairies wait till you're coming out of childhood to change you. You are usually chosen because you have some sort of ability. I was really good at lying, doesn't sound too impressive but now I can manipulate people."

"Like some of the Cullen's have ability's. Ok I get it."

"Exactly. Well, this beautiful woman came to my eighteenth birthday party, she looked around twenty and she seduced me and managed to get me to agree to be a fairy. You don't really get to say "no" to fairies." He smiled sadly and scoffed.

"Foster, am I just a "mission" to you?" I asked softly, looking at the floor.

He sighed and vanished. "Foster?"

"I'm here. Sorry when I get nervous this happens."

"You're nervous?"

"You've made me nervous. You decided my personality."

"So I am just a mission." I could feel tears in my eyes.

"No. Please, stop. I have to explain things first." He grew to his full size again and sat down next to me. "My mission, is to protect you. A lot of different mythical creatures are interested in your case and some not in a good way. You are a threat to them."

"But I'm not!"

"_We_ know that, but they don't. So I have to protect you from them and I have to make sure your transition into shape shifter/ vampire is safe and easy. Your changing quicker than I thought though so I'm going to ask your parents if they'll move you closer to the Cullens. You'll need their support."

"They won't want me. I'm a freak."

Foster laughed loudly. "Have you heard that they have a half vampire half human child in their coven? And that child is betrothed to a shape shifter? You'll be accepted easily enough."

"Foster…" I started pleadingly.

"You have to be just a mission for me." He interrupted. "I can't fall in love, I have to pretend to be in love with each of my missions. I then have to break their hearts when I'm given a new mission. I can't be in a relationship with anyone I'm protecting because I cannot hurt them. I have to pretend. As soon as it stops being pretend I have to leave. I'm sorry if this is hard to hear." He could see my emotions go through misery, pain and finally anger.

"It's ok. It makes a lot of sense actually. Excuse me for a second." I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, I opened the back door and let out a long, low whistle. A tear rolled down my cheek. I could hear heavy paw steps. Me and Stu didn't get on especially well but he would always come running when I needed him.

* * *

I know this took a while but I'm writing two fics at once again and hopefully everything has been answered. Please tell me if I've left out anything that you wanted to know the answer to. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Stuart's large body appeared at the back door. I used to be a little intimidated by his size but now I was as big as him, pretty much.

"Nothing." Tears filled my eyes and he scowled. "Foster's in the living room he wants to talk to mum and dad about something but I think they would be more convinced if you talked to them."

Stu looked at me strangely and walked into the living room. "Oh so that's what fairies smell like."

"Oh dear god." I groaned and ran in to help Foster. "Foster this is my brother Stuart, Stu this is Foster," I paused and looked into his eyes, "my boyfriend." I thought I saw him sigh with relief but he composed himself quickly.

"Boyfriend?" This was quickly accompanied by loud laughter. After a few minutes Stu calmed down and turned to me, "You called me so that I could meet your boyfriend?" He chocked on the word slightly.

"No, he-" Foster interrupted me.

"I wanted to talk to your parents about something but Charlie thought it would be best for me to talk to you first."

Stu looked annoyed at Foster's rudeness by nodded curtly. Foster explained that he wanted the family to move to Forks. Stu started to look mightily pissed off then started to laugh, "You have got to be kidding! Just because she's going through some kind of annoying teenager thing doesn't mean we should leave and live near those blood suckers."

"She's changing and you know it. You can all see it but your so confused by the way Charlie's changing that you are denying that she is!" Foster yelled.

"Look, you-"

"No, _you _look! Did she look like this a few weeks ago?" Stu was so taken aback he didn't answer back but turned to me sadly and shook his head.

"What are you becoming?" He whispered.

"It seems I am half shape shifter, half vampire." I replied calmly but actually half wanting to rip Fosters head off and half wanting to snog his face off.

"And she's gonna need all the help she can get. The coven in Forks and possibly the pack in La Plush will accept her."

"Possibly?" Stu asked protectively.

"They're a little more picky." He told us truthfully.

"But America…"

"I know it's a long way away but I think your parents will probably want to go back. You may even find the person you 'imprint' on." Foster persuaded Stu quickly and I had a feeling that he had been using the "skill" he had been talking about earlier.

"I'll talk to mom and dad. They should be home soon." He smiled, "Tea?" I was surprised, Stu hated tea.

Me and Foster agreed and I raised an eyebrow at him, "What? I wanted a cuppa and no one was gonna offer me one." Foster told me proudly, I giggled.

I saw Fosters nose twitch, "Your parents are home."

They appeared in the door of the room, their noses wrinkled. Foster sat them down and tried to convince them that moving would be a good thing and unsurprisingly they agreed.

My mother managed to get the house on sale and decorate it in that week, I suppose it helped that she couldn't sleep and had some very good contacts as most vampires do. She was also surprisingly well behaved during the visits of the people wanting to buy the house.

The next thing I new a house was bought right near the boundary line between La Plush and Forks and I was now in so much pain that I was sure I was becoming addicted to painkillers.

Me and Foster were trying to keep our cover but it was difficult when I had my major mood swings, I actually felt like ripping him to shreds one day then throwing him to the floor and having my way with him the next.

I assumed that Foster would watch me go without a word, go back to… wherever he came from and go to his next mission. But I was coming to terms with the fact that he always surprised me so I tried not to expect anything at all.

I took my notice to the Sixth Form Principal in that week we were leaving on the Monday. I didn't even realise what was going on half the time because everything was going so fast. When I came out of the principals office Foster was leaning against the wall, grinning at me. My heart jumped and I cursed it, "I'm impressed."

"You are?" He took my hand, I didn't even think about it now.

"I never thought you'd move so quickly and with no moaning. And I'm pretty sure you don't hate me for convincing your family to move." He looked at my face, he knew he wasn't my favourite person at the time.

"Not hate." I told him jokingly.

"I'm sorry that all that stuff came as a-"

I put my hand on his mouth. "Stop. Stop apologising. Stop making out that it's been any different when you've told your "missions" about yourself. They all acted this way I bet."

"Actually, you're the first "mission" I've told." A mixture of confusion and annoyance went through me.

"Stop that too."

"What this time?" He turned to me.

"You told me you couldn't have feelings for me and then you go and do something like that! Stop it!" He backed off slightly and I held my face.

"You're face hurts?"

"Yeah."

"You're progressing fast now, I can't hardly keep up with you. I've had to keep growing with you." I raised an eyebrow so he added, "You like taller guys."

My friends had been freaked out by my sudden growth spurt but I was quite enjoying being taller than everyone else. Especially as now I didn't feel so threatened by anyone who walked by me. I had stopped liking Paul so much he was now annoying me terribly and unfortunately for me, but good for my cover, all my feelings were directed toward Foster.

I shook my head at him, "So, I guess we only have a few days left of this."

"You'll be so lucky." He laughed. "I'm coming with you. My mission is to make sure you're safe until you change and you won't be changing in the next few days. You're gonna need me."

"Have mum and dad given you a room?" I was secretly pleased but he didn't have to know.

"Motels are fine with me." I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him towards my lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

That Saturday my parents had a large party and everyone we knew was invited. The night was awkward for me because I realised how scared my friends were of me, they huddled together as I walked over to talk to them. All the guests commented on how big I'd become, this would have upset me if I didn't know that if I punched them they'd be knocked out for a few hours.

I spoke politely to the guests but I could tell from the look in their eyes how much they wanted me to leave them alone. After an hour of feeling rejected by everyone in the room I turned and went into the garden. I admired the stars and the moon, it was full that night.

"What you looking at?" Foster asked quietly.

"The sky."

"Look, you have to stop caring what _they_ think. You're gonna get the same looks everywhere you go. The Cullens and the pack will accept you, there's no need to worry about that."

"I'm not." I lied, it had been on my mind ever since he had mentioned them.

"Come on." He took my hand and dragged me back to the house.

I stopped him at the door, "No, please. Don't make go in there." His face became angry as he realised how upset I was becoming.

He shook his head and became calm again, "You're scared of _them_?"

"This is going to be the last time I'll see them and they're always gonna always remember me like _this_." I rebuked angrily.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He told me softly.

"Look, at me Foster! Look! I'm a… a monster." I gritted my teeth together and walked back down the garden. I heard him sigh and I glared at myself. _Soon you're going to loose him too don't let _this _be the way he remembers you._

"I _am _looking at you, Charlie. I'm gonna regret this." He whispered, then walked closer to me, took my hand and said "You're beautiful, just because they don't see it doesn't mean they are right about you. You're not a monster." I was like putty in his hands. "Come on. I bet you're a great dancer, lets show 'em what we're made of."

I let him drag me this time, I was too stunned to be stubborn. My parents had seen me leave, Foster had got to me first, they watched us concernedly as Foster marched me to the dance floor. The truth was I couldn't dance and I hated it. I got the feeling Foster was making me feel more confident than I actually was.

He nodded to my parents and my dad pressed a button on the large CD player. I heard the soft starting to the song "So Close." He smiled at me and I whispered, "I can't dance." A smile appeared on his lips and I felt like I could. He started at a slow walts around the room.

_You're in my arms _

_and all the world is calm._

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive._

I noticed all the eyes staring at me and my fake boyfriend. I smiled widely and closed the gap between us. _Don't even think that he really thinks you're beautiful, it's his job to make you love him._

_Shut up and enjoy it while it lasts. _I felt a stabbing pain in my face and aching in my chest. _It's almost complete._ I thought sadly.

*

The party hadn't been a huge success but now I felt like I could move on. The flight was long and awkward. No one wanted to talk about what had happened but everyone was curious about what had happened between me and Foster. Suddenly he was by my side every second he could be, he was more loving and we both seemed happier.

*

Once we landed we went to the house and my parents set about putting objects in their rightful places. Foster walked around the house with me, I walked into one of the smaller bedrooms and I sighed. "I guess I better go and see the pack."

"I'm coming with you." Foster and Stu said at once, I hadn't noticed Stu follow us, I guessed it was because my parents were trying to spy on me and Foster.

"I need to go and see them so they know there's a fairy with you for a while." Foster told me when I looked at him strangely.

"I need to go see them so that I can join the pack too. Dad better come too. After we go and see the pack we'll come back and you and mum can go visit the Cullens." Stu told me.

"Shouldn't me and mum go and see the Cullens first? Don't they have a seer? They might be worried."

"I doubt their that worried, they've been against the Volturi." Foster whispered.

"Foster, please. They've got to be wondering who we are and why we're here. Mum just doesn't want to see them yet because she knows that once we join their coven we have to become "vegetarians."" I smiled at the men stood next to me.

"You're right. We should _all _go and see the Cullens." Stu told me.

"When did I say that?" I muttered.

"We need to introduce ourselves properly." Stu went downstairs to talk to our parents. Me and Foster stood alone in what would be my bedroom, not that I knew how much I would be using it.

"You worried?"

"Nope." I wasn't lying this time, after we had landed it hadn't seemed such a big task. "You?"

"A little." I was taken aback by Foster's reply.

"Why are you worried? They'll love you." I scoffed.

"There are still things I haven't told you about fairies, not big things, but I'm afraid they might know of them and reject me. They also might not be too impressed when I leave."

"Why?"

"Fairies have a profound effect on humans and they might not be impressed when I leave you and leave the broken pieces of you for them to pick up." The sad thing was, he was serious.

"You know how you said that your personality is whatever I want it to be?" He nodded, "You can strike arrogance off of the list." I told him angrily.

He blushed and I heard my parents call me.


	8. Chapter 8

We went in a strange procession to the Cullen's house. Stu and dad ran in front as wolves, Foster followed close behind them and my mum ran as slowly as she could without annoying my dad. I sat on my brothers shoulders, he was stronger than dad. The procession stopped at the front door and we waited for my dad and brother to get dressed as they became human. I could see Fosters nose wrinkle and heard him whisper, "Vampires." and grumble.

"Just cos fairies smell like flowers." My mum said to him, jokingly.

My dad and Stu came out of the bushes and bared their teeth at me. It was still early in the morning but there was no doubt that the vampires would be awake.

My dad sighed, "Here we go." And knocked on the door while putting on a shirt.

_How do you rate the morning sun?_

_After a long and sleepless night_

_How many stars would you give to the moon?_

The door opened and there was a man grinning wildly. "Richard and Karla! How nice it is to see you again." He embraced both my parents. "And you must be Stuart and Charlotte? Is that really you? Time passes by so quickly." He shook both my brothers and my hands.

"Carlisle, this is Charlie's boyfriend, Foster. Foster, Doctor Carlisle Cullen." My dad introduced him and I felt my face turn scarlet.

"Please just Carlisle, nice to meet you Foster." The vampire smiled and shook the fairies hand. "Come in, come in."

The house was spotless and so were the coven of vampires sat around the living room.

_Can you see those stars from where you are?_

_Shine on the lost and loneliest _

_The ones who can't get over it._

They looked up slowly and each stood up exaggeratedly slow. A woman immediately walked, human speed, to my mum and embraced her then turned to my dad and did the same. "It's so good to see you again and my" she turned to me and Stu, "how you've grown!"

She turned to Foster, "Hello, I'm Esme."

"I guessed, nice to meet you." He replied happily.

"Yes we heard that we are legends in the world of fairies, I suppose your packs aren't as big as this. I suppose we threaten you." A young man with a child on his lap spoke with glee.

"It's probably because we're friends with werewolves and have a half vampire half mortal in our family. And who said you were part of our _coven_, dog?" A beautiful young woman snapped.

"_She_ did." The boy nodded smugly at the child on his lap.

"Rose, Jake that's enough. Poor Charlie is probably terrified." The truth was that I liked being surrounded by these people, they didn't even bat an eyelid at my size. The dark haired woman who had spoke scooped up the child and walked over to me, hand extended. "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Hey." Was all I managed to say.

_You always wanted more than life_

_But now you don't have the appetite_

An auburn haired man walked up behind her and grinned, "Hey, I'm Edward." I felt Foster move closer to me. I smiled at him and raised my eyebrow at Foster. "This must be Renesmee." I cooed. She lifted her hand to my face and I gasped.

"Sorry, Nessie." I breathed. I felt Fosters hand grab mine. She lifted her hand to my face again a picture of Foster moving closer and grabbing my hand filled my hand, I also noticed him smelling my hair. I blushed. "Don't worry he's just overprotective." Nessie smiled warmly. She introduced the rest of the family through the same means and showed me how she was born.

"We're not here to tell off your parents. We're here to introduce ourselves and to ask whether or not we can join the coven." All of the family looked confused and Nessie placed her hand on my heart. "Yes but it's not going to be beating like this for much longer."

We sat down together and Nessie decided my lap looked comfortable. I explained how the vampire venom had got into my system and Carlisle agreed that it was possible. Once I had finished explaining my situation there was a mixture of bewilderment and apprehension on the faces of the coven in front of me. "Wow." Whispered Jasper.

"Bull-"

"Emmett." Alice scolded.

"What, it is!" Emmett cried.

"Lets ask Carlisle if it's possible before we make that decision." Edward suggested.

"Doc?" Jacob asked. He seemed to be making his own judgements.

"It's possible certainly. Puberty must have awoken the venom and it must be slowly working around your body. Although I've never heard of this type of thing happen it certainly is possible."

"I think we should let them into the coven." Alice told the group.

"Alice we should make this decision as a family." Esme muttered.

_Stuck inside the rainbow years_

_You could happen to me_

_Cause I've been close to where you are._

"You're very welcome to join my pack." Jacob told me. "You all are."

"But I thought the pack was in La Plush." Stu interrupted. The vampires rose and walked into the kitchen but left Nessie with me.

"Well there's sort of two packs. I'm the alpha in one and Sam is the alpha in the other." He rolled his eyes at his own explanation. I looked sceptical and he smiled, "To cut a long story short there was a conflict of interest between me and Sam involving, Nessie." The child was huddled into me, fast asleep. Jake looked at her lovingly and I saw a flash of a memory as Nessie dreamed, it was of her first hunting trip with Jake and Bella. "You are welcome to join my pack but if you want to join Sam's I won't stop you. We are all on good terms now, just so you know."

"How many werewolves are there here?" My father asked.

"Sixteen all together, seven of which are in my pack, including me."

_The morning brings a mystery_

_The evening makes it history_

_Tell me how do you rate the morning sun?_

Foster was sat closely beside me. "Are you ok?" I asked him, he just nodded. "Are there any _women _werewolves?" I asked Jacob awkwardly.

"Yeah the only one who lives here is in my pack, Leah Clearwater."

_How do you rate the morning sun_

_It's just too heavy for me_

_and all I wanted was the world_

"Dad?" Stu turned to him.

"We would love to join your pack, Jacob. Thank you."

The vampires re-appeared.

_Don't go wasting your time_

_Cause there is no finish line_

_And you don't see anything,_

_Not even love not anything,_

"Welcome to the coven." Carlisle said spreading out his arms.

_The night can take the man from you_

_A sense of wonder overdue_

_The morning brings a mystery_

_The evening makes it history_

_Who am I to rate the morning sun?_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this took so long to write!

This song is "Morning Sun" by Robbie Williams. I took out some bits but it's mostly there. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long. I had a mixture of writers block and not having time to write. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I walked out of the large house after a while, the Cullens were explaining their rules to my mum. She didn't look impressed when they mentioned that she would have to be "vegetarian" but she wasn't surprised.

I walked out alone, it was becoming cramped and I was claustrophobic. I sat on the ground enjoying the alone time. "Hey." A voice I half recognised said.

The boy sat down and smiled at me. "Hey, Edward."

"I noticed you leave and I wondered if you wanted some company." He paused. "Oh, I'll go back in don't worry."

"What? No. It's ok stay." I persuaded.

He stayed where he was. "You looked a bit overwhelmed in there."

I chuckled, "I've never been in a room with that many killers before." We both grinned. "It's just so different."

"They didn't accept you at home?"

"No. I was too intimidating by the end."

"You didn't mind though, as long as Foster came with you."

I laughed forcefully, "Yeah, but I'm just a mission to him so you know…" I shrugged and looked off into the distance.

"Is that what he told you? I gotta give to him, he has a lot of restraint." I raised my eyebrows at him. "He feels the same way about you. He just can't show it because he has to leave you. It was quite sweet looking in his memories. Especially the ones of you kissing." Edward grinned at me but my face fell.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry. I just thought you might want to know."

"You're not very good at reading minds then are you?" I said angrily.

Edward paused,_ Sorry I'm more frustrated at myself. _I thought.

"It's ok. You're fuzzy. Your mind I mean. Alice agrees, she can just about see you but not well." Edward told me. "You don't be scared, the transformation probably won't be too painful for you. I mean you've been in pain for ages." I hated how everything I thought he commented on and he fell silent.

I felt the ground rumble and instantly turned to the house. "Don't worry nothing's happening in _there_." He smiled at me and turned his face towards the trees. "Just watch."

A pack of large wolves appeared from behind the trees, running at full speed. When they noticed me they slowed down to a slow gallop. "It's ok, they're with us." He announced to both me and the werewolves I expect.

There was a pause, "We are fully aware of what he is and what _they_ are." I looked at Edward slightly dumbfounded by his silent conversation with the wolves. "Yes she knows the rules. Talk to Jacob, he will tell you everything you wish to know." The wolf at the front of the pack howled loudly and Jake appeared outside of the door. Immediately he changed into a wolf.

"That's Sam right?" I whispered to Edward, he nodded in reply.

Foster appeared next to me in the next second. "We should go inside." He whispered putting his arm around me and taking me away. I heard a distinct growl from half of the wolves as he did.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"They don't know if they should accept us too and whether you will be a danger to their people. I won't let them hurt you." He pulled me closer and rushed me inside. Something didn't feel quite right.

"Can't you do your whole manipulating thing?" I whispered and he chuckled.

"It's not quite that simple. Don't worry about anything, Jake and Edward will sort it out." Foster kissed my forehead and walked back outside to help Edward.

Alice smiled and leaped towards me. "You ok?"

I nodded and turned to the window. After a short while Jasper followed his comrades out of the house to calm down the situation.

I noticed all of the wolves vanish and I sighed. A few seconds later they re-appeared and stood in their pack formation as humans. Foster came back in a flash at my side. "Come on, they want to talk to all of you."

Me and my family walked out of the door together closely followed by Carlisle. Edward signalled for us to stop and Sam walked towards us. He walked to my brother and father and shook their hands "We'll be happy to accept us into our pack however if you would prefer to stay with Jacob we will not take offence."

"Thank you for the offer but we have already accepted Jacob's." My father smiled and Sam nodded.

"You have been told the rules I assume?" He said turning to my mum.

"Yes." She said coldly. He nodded but not unkindly.

"I've heard about you." He smiled uncertainly. "Quite the situation you've got. I will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Understandable." I agreed.

"You better meet everyone." Sam took me and my family to the pack and I awkwardly smiled at each of them. There was one, Embry, who stood out. He was attractive in a strange way. He had a strong jaw line and kind looking eyes.

I saw Fosters face darken as I noticed the man.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry this took so long I was focusing on my other fic. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"You understand why we must watch over you?"

"I could turn into some violent, sadistic mutant. I understand why." I smiled at Sam and realised how attractive he was when he returned my smile.

"Alright, well because of your _situation_" for some reason he looked at Foster, "we will all be offering you our packs and covens, you can be part of all three."

"Is that even possible?" I asked remembering something about one werewolf being in one pack at one time.

"Who knows? You are a strange occurrence, in many ways." Sam said wistfully.

"Well, um, ok." I gasped in air quickly and touch my heart Foster was holding me before I even knew I was falling.

"Her heart beats quickening." Foster cried worriedly.

"It's beginning." Muttered Carlisle, who had suddenly appeared behind us. "She should stay here. It will probably be a while but at least she'll be safe here."

My mum nodded, she knew what the pain was like but wasn't afraid for me. She knew I'd struggle through.

"It's not supposed to happen yet." My father said, getting in a panic.

Foster picked me up and carried me back to the house, "Through here." Carlisle instructed towards a large room that looked like an OR. I could hear whimpering it didn't sound like it was me but there was pain going through my whole body as both sides of my mythological self attacked each other violently.

I felt a needle in my arm and Fosters hand grabbed mine. "It'll be ok."

Darkness started to cover me and I heard myself whisper, "Foster." Cold started to go up my arm I guessed it was morphine and I struggled against it.

"I'm right here. Shh, it'll be ok. I promise, I won't leave you." He held my hand tightly obviously reading my mind. All the strength it had taken me not to be afraid of this event suddenly died and screamed at me. I didn't want to become a mutant vampire/werewolf thing.

I felt tears drip down my face and I became very aware that they would probably be the last ones I would shed. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything I could only feel pain, the rest was silence.

I could feel my body going through stages of pain then both hot and cold flushes.

I heard someone sigh and loud footsteps coming into the room. I realised it had been silent in the room not that I hadn't heard anything. A very hot hand pressed my forehead. The person it belonged to sighed. "Dad she'll be fine." I heard Stu tell my dad.

"I know, I'm allowed to worry though." He laughed slightly.

I noticed how my left hand felt different to the rest of my body, there was pressure on it. "It's me, sorry, I didn't realise I was holding your hand so hard." Foster muttered and let go slightly I moved my hand further into his and grabbed it.

"She can hear us?" My dad asked.

I guessed Foster nodded as suddenly my dad's face was near my ear. "Don't worry honey, it'll be ok. Once you get through this bit you'll be fine." I heard him leave and soft sobs come from outside.

I then felt a freezing cold hand on my cheek. "I know it hurts," My mum was speaking to me now, "but it will be worth it." I wasn't sure but I think she left then too.

I felt the hand I was holding let go and the door close. "Hey, Charlie." Stu pulled up a chair. "Don't be afraid, I mean Fosters acting like your bodyguard so no one can get to you. If I didn't know better I'd say he liked you." I wanted to laugh but only a slight whimper left my lips. "I know I'm mean to you but I don't mean it. I'll kill you if you repeat this to anyone but you're ok sis." This was the closet I would ever get to a "I love you" from him, "Please be ok, I know it's scary but we'll all be here, but for us to help you, you have to fight this."

He squeezed my hand and sighed. "We've got to go home, we're stinking the place up according to Rosalie. Mum's going to stay here, so is Foster. We'll see you tomorrow." He lent over and hugged me awkwardly and then left the room.

As soon as he did Foster came in and took his place, holding my hand, again. "They're really worried about you. All of them, including the Cullens and werewolves. It shouldn't be happening this quickly."

_Maybe the werewolf genes are speeding the process up?_

"Maybe. That would make sense." He took my hand in both of his. "Go to sleep. The pain will be easier."

_That won't work buddy, I can't see your eyes._

He laughed and I had to admit I was exhausted.

The next thing I knew there was a light behind my eyelids. The hand that was there when I had fallen asleep was in the same place. I moaned slightly as I moved. My eyes opened very slowly. My family and the Cullens (not including Jake and Renesmee) were stood around me. I could smell the differences in species but they didn't bother me. In fact nothing seemed to bother me. I looked at the crowd around me, "Could you all move back please. It seems claustrophobia doesn't disappear with turning into a mutant." My voice wasn't mine. It was but it wasn't the same as it had been. The crowd moved back but stared at me strangely.

I could hear my heart beat was going faster than any of the creatures in the room. I clicked my tongue. "Can I have something to eat?" Foster moved to my side and looked at my eyes. "What do you want?" He thought he knew the answer and I replied slightly confused, "A sausage sandwich."

The vampires laughed. Carlisle looked into my eyes like Foster had, "They're red. There is some vampire in you."

I sniffed the air and found something strange. It wasn't the same smell as werewolves, vampires or Foster. I suddenly knew what it was. Renesmee. Now Edward moved to the door and crouched. The smell was appealing and disgusting at the same time. I shook my head trying to stop the desire to grab the child. The window was open and I decided I had to get away. I ran and jumped out turning into a wolf as I did so.

There were voices, so many voices. Talking to each other, talking to me. I could see pictures. _Stop it. Leave me alone._ I sprinted away from the voices.

_Stop, Charlie, stop. _I recognised Stu's voice. I could see something he hadn't meant me to see, it was a picture of the first time he saw Leah. Gravity seemed to stop. I didn't understand. I wanted to kill, I wanted blood, I wanted Foster, there were so many things I wanted. I could hear so many footsteps chasing me and a road nearby. I ran from it and tried to get away from the mob chasing me.

I got a snapshot of somebody's thoughts, it was the first time they had seen me. I called out for Foster. "I'm here." His husky voice was next to me. "Stop running."

_Tell them to stop chasing me._

"They're seeing if you're ok. They're trying to help." I could see pitch forks and flames in my head. "It's not a raging mob. It's your families." I wanted to cry out of fear and confusion but nothing would come out. "Come on this way." Foster lead me away from the direction he was taking me. We came to a clearing.

"Have something to eat. You'll need it. The sound you'll here in a moment is Edward. He can teach you how to hunt and he has some clothes for when you turn back into a vampire." I slowed to a stop and sat down.

_Sorry, I was afraid._ I chuckled half heartedly but it came out in a low rumble. I led down like I had seen a dog do and buried my face in my paws.

"Don't worry about it." Foster sat next to me and stroked my head.

I could hear soft footsteps running towards me. Edward walked towards me and gave my clothes to Foster.

"How did you do that?"

_What?_

"How did you smell human blood and still run away? Bella did it too but it turned out it was her ability. I can hear your thoughts so you haven't got the same ability."

_Guess it's the werewolf in me._

"Must be. Well lets sort you out. This way. You might want to stay here Foster." Edward added turning to the fairy. I was aware that Foster was glaring at Edward and Edward soon backed down.

* * *

I know it wasn't the most exciting but tell me what you think anyway, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Well we're coming to the end I think this is going to be the penultimate chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to Barbie who has reviewed every chapter!

* * *

Edward turned to me, "You have to be _very_ quiet." I raised my eyebrows at him and looked at my paws. I realised my fur was the colour of blood. "Don't worry we've got your back."

I nodded and tried to focus, I walked as silently as I could.

I could see a collection of different size deer. Something suddenly awoke in me and I was hungry for blood and flesh. My breath became slightly ragged as an animal instinct awoke in me. I licked my lips and crouched.

I moved forward slightly and I could smell the blood running through their veins, hear it gushing around their bodies. I couldn't help it I pounced and sent the pack running. There was one too close to me for his own good and I leaped onto it's back pinning to the ground and ripping it apart. Edward was nearby drinking from a smaller deer. I felt blood cover my muzzle. The deer quenched my thirst and hunger until there were only bones on the ground.

A stream ran close by and I knew my fur was covered in blood so I ran and dived in. When I resurfaced I wasn't covered in fur and I yelped before submersing myself once again. "Um, Edward? Can I have my clothes please?"

I heard him chuckle and he placed them near me on the ground. "Thanks." I muttered.

I put on the clothes and walked towards the men waiting for me. Edward laughed and I wondered why. Looking at myself I reached them and Foster smiled half-heartedly. "Lets get back before your parents kill us." Foster said glumly.

I nodded. I felt calm for once like this was how it was meant to be. I finally realised how amazing everything was now I was half vampire half werewolf. It was like I was watching everything in high definition. We ran back together I actually found I was faster than both Edward and Foster without even trying. When we got back to the house Renesmee was waiting by the door and before I could blink she was in Bella's arms.

I put my hands up and opened the door into the room. I was going as slowly as possible so I didn't scare Bella. I walked in and sat down. "Please, relax. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"Shame." I heard Emmett mutter from behind me.

Renesmee reached out for me and I shook my head, "I can't take you honey. I don't want to hurt you." I didn't think I'd feel so helpless when I turned into this creature.

Edward looked at Foster again then at his wife. He kissed Bella's forehead then took their child from her arms. "Trust me." He mouthed. All the vampires moved closer to me and I started to have a slight panic attack. Edward glared at them and only Jake moved to sit next to me.

"Here. Don't be afraid. You can do this." Edward told me softly.

I took Renesmee from his arms and sat her on my lap. She placed her hand on my chest and I saw myself looking pale and terrified.

"I don't trust myself that's all, little one." I told the girl. She leaned against my chest and snuggled into me like she had done when I was human. I thought I'd want to kill her but all I found I felt was broodiness, and a sadness that I would never have children. Edward smiled and I stroked the child's head letting her fall asleep on me. Foster sat on my other side. Jake still looked nervous but I didn't care.

Foster was staring at me, it was starting to became creepy. I stood up and gave Bella Renesmee. Once I did everyone relaxed. My family had been watching me but didn't want to get too close. I think they were slightly afraid of me. I smiled at Stu and he returned the smile with more enthusiasm. I walked out of the house, the smells were confused and were hurting my nose.

As I left I heard the door open again and Stu was next to me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"You know what?" I paused for effect and turned to my big brother, "I'm brilliant, I'm fantastic! This is amazing!" I laughed and so did he.

"I don't think I've seen you this happy, ever. Well…"

"Well?"

"You get the same look in your eyes, that you have now, every time you look at Foster." I hugged Stuart which obviously made him uncomfortable.

"So why won't mum and dad come and talk to me?" I asked letting go of my brother.

"Well, dad's sorta freaking out. I mean you look nothing like you did yesterday. He's worried that you'll murder Renesmee." Stu rolled his eyes. "Mum is hungry and is trying to stay away from anything that smells like blood."

"But she only ate a few days ago. It usually takes her longer than this."

"She's thinking about it too much. Suddenly human blood is a taboo and she wants it more than ever." He sighed. "Emmett and Alice are going to take her hunting later on."

"_Emmett_ and Alice?"

"He's stronger than I am." Said a voice behind me. I felt a strange calm come over me. Jasper's pale face smiled at me uncertainly.

"See you inside, Charlie." Stu walked into the house leaving me and Jasper alone.

"That was impressive." Jasper announced after an awkward silence.

"Thanks, I'm not too keen on the smell on human blood it turns out." I chuckled, it seemed stupid that a vampire would be repulsed by human blood. Ok I get that I was only half vampire but still.

Jasper looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked slightly irked that everybody seemed to be giving me the same look. Did I look that bad?

"You are a mystery. Your story makes sense but I don't think there has ever been a report of a fairy and vampire falling in love, or a werewolf for that matter."

"Excuse me?"

"Well vampires and werewolves don't tend to trust the fairies. That you still have the same feelings for him after-"

"Jasper." Edward's voice awoke me from a sort of trance. I didn't realise I had started to get into an attack pose.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper looked at the floor and walked straight into the house. "What is with everybody?!" I exclaimed.

"You're confusing to us." Edward explained coming towards me slowly.

"Why is Foster in such a bad mood?" I asked angrily seeing Foster move away from the window and look at me sadly.

Edward laughed, "It started because you asked me to give you your clothes at the stream."

"That's just stupid."

"He wants to spend as much time as possible with you before he has to go. I think the reason he found it so annoying is because he doesn't want anyone looking at your body but him." I couldn't help it, I started to laugh and the next thing I knew I was laughing so hard I almost fell over.

"Firstly," I was still giggling, "you are happily married and secondly, he's never expressed any desire to "look at my body."" I started laughing hysterically again, I didn't notice Foster come out of the house and walk towards me. Neither didn't I notice Edward leave.

"You quite finished?" Asked Foster slightly agitated.

I led my laughter die down to a stop. "Sorry."

"Charlie, I'm going to have to leave soon. My mission is complete." He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Oh." I thought I would be able to say an essay's worth of things to him but it was the most pathetic sound I could have made instead.

"Yeah the leaders will call for me soon. So I guess this is goodbye."

"You're leaving, now? They haven't even called you back yet." There was a desperation in my voice that I wasn't expecting.

"Yeah, well." Foster turned to me. His nonchalance annoyed me.

"Well obviously there's no reason to stay is there." _Please stay._

"Well then it's settled. I'll leave tonight."

"Fine." _No!_

Foster turned towards the house but didn't walk towards it. "Foster…" I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to apologise, tell him how I felt, beg him not to go but before I could I felt lips on mine. I could smell it was the fairy. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue on mine. Foster pressed his hands on my back and pulled me closer and I placed my hands in his hair. It was amazing, every sense was tingling. When Foster finally let go we were both breathing heavily, it turned out that I did need to breath every now and then.

"Shit." I heard him whisper.

"Excuse me?" I was so shocked I wasn't even angry.

"No. That was fantastic." He blushed, "But I'm afraid, I might not be able to leave." He was staring into my eyes.

"That's a bad thing?" I half laughed.

"If I don't go on the next mission, then I could be killed." He said seriously but softly.

"You probably should go then." I smiled sympathetically.

"I don't have to go yet." Foster smiled brightly. "They don't want me."

I turned to look at the house and laughed as I realised everyone was staring. I turned back to my once fake boyfriend and he kissed me again.

*

My birthday was a few days later. It involved a huge party with both the packs, the coven and my family, including Foster. The party went on for two days, I had never thought of vampires partying before, and finished when my mother was so hungry that she said she could "eat a werewolf."

*

The next few weeks passed quickly, when I wasn't running around with the packs or spending time with the Cullens and my family, I was with Foster. I was getting used to my new life. For example I had to sleep every third night otherwise I was unbearably cranky, I had to eat one human meal a day and I only had to drink blood once a week.

The first time I walked past a mirror I jumped at my own reflection. I was broad shouldered and had large muscles but my stomach was flat and my hair was no longer mousy brown but a rich chestnut colour. My eyes were bright red and my skin was so pale it looked like snow. I hadn't even realised I wasn't wearing my glasses anymore, my eyesight was perfect.

Foster smiled at me as I stared at my reflection. "I know, right?" He laughed.

"I don't look like me. I look… beautiful."

"You always did."

*

These eccentricities weren't met with approval from Rosalie but were accepted by everyone else, of course.

This dream had to end sometime. One very lazy day Foster started acting strangely. When I asked him what the matter was he said he was fine and I was just being paranoid. I didn't want to fight, I knew he wouldn't be around for much longer, so I let it go.

Me and Foster were watching the TV alone, we had the house to ourselves, my parents were having dinner with Carlisle and Esme and Stu was on a date with Leah. It was the day I had realised something was wrong with Foster. He had allowed me to put one of my favourite films on. He thought my favourite films were too depressing. That night he asked if we could watch the Peter Pan film I liked.

Near the end, when Peter and Wendy kiss, Foster turned to me and kissed me deeply, hungrily. I didn't stop him. I don't quite know how but we ended up in my bed. My only regret was that I hadn't had sex before I became this mutant being. "Can you keep your mind on the subject at hand?" He teased kissing my neck.

"Stop looking into my mind." I replied laughing.

*

He had chosen the perfect day. The day I needed to sleep. When I woke up I was naked under my sheets with a stupid grin on my face. I sighed and turned over to hug Foster, he wasn't there. At first I just thought he had gone into the spare room but I put my hand on his pillow. "Oh god no." I muttered as I came to realise the cliché, I hadn't even looked at the piece of paper in my hand but somehow I knew he was gone for good.

I sighed and looked at the paper,

_I'm so sorry, I've been called back. Don't try and follow me, I know you too well. You are the only human, now vampire/werewolf, I ever loved but don't be upset we both knew this day would come. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye if I had woken you up I never would have left._

_Yours always, Foster._

""Don't be upset?" How could I when I can't cry?" I muttered, I scrunched up the paper angrily. _No, he can't leave like this. _I turned into a werewolf and ran out of the front door. I could still smell him, he wasn't hard to follow.

I jumped when I heard a voice in my head, _She's running again._ It was Paul.

_I'm not running. _I went through reading the letter in my head and Paul sighed.

_Do what you gotta do, I'll tell everyone else what you're doing._

_Thank you._

Before long I heard bounding footsteps as someone followed me. _Go back, Embry._

_I'm not letting you go alone._

_Fine. _

_I'm coming too._ I heard Jacob and Quil.

_Oh joy of joys._

_Hey no complaining, we're here to help. _Quil rebuked.

_Of course you are. Thanks._ I sounded sarcastic but to tell the truth I was thankful for the company.

The guys all went back into my memory a little and I heard a, _Well done Foster._ From Quil who was obviously looking into the night before. I noticed how Embry didn't say a lot and Jacob wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing.

_It sounds like he doesn't want you to find him. _Jacob told me bashfully.

_What do you mean?_

_Well we've just gone round in a large circle for one thing. _Quil interjected.

_He said he didn't want you to follow him. _Embry added.

_No! I knew you'd do this, go home! All of you! Leave me alone. _If I could cry that would have been the start of the waterworks. I carried on a bit furthur until I saw the Cullens house with all of the vampires standing looking at me sympathetically. _He can't just leave me. No. He can't! He can't leave me like this. A letter? That's it, a letter? He can't leave me with a letter. _It was the weirdest sensation of crying without tears that followed with a lot of "he just can't" and a hell of a lot of cussing.

Jacob put his head against mine. _I'm sorry. _And I couldn't hold in anything. I let out a long and painful howl. I then ran home whimpering, leaving the boys stood hoping I wouldn't do anything stupid, knowing that even if I saw the fairy I loved again I wouldn't recognise him.

*

After months of moping and generally depressing people I decided there were better things to do, better guys to date and now that my eyes had turned their original colour, unlike my full vampire friends whose eyes turned brown, I felt confident that someone would be right for me. Who knew they would be closer than I thought?

My mother became a vegetarian making her and my dad's relationship more stable, my dad stopped freaking out about my appearance and rejoiced in the fact that I wasn't killing people. Leah and Stu went on to get married and so did I. I knew one day that Embry, now my husband, might imprint on someone else but until then I was going to be happy.

*

After 50 years of marriage Embry did in fact imprint on a woman we met who lived in England. I didn't stop him from leaving me, I obviously wasn't the right woman for him. As hard as it was, I let him go. A few weeks after he left a young woman came to my house. "Hello. Are you lost?" I asked her kindly.

The girl shook her head, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all she said and she turned away from me. There was something familiar about her, I couldn't make out what it was...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. If this fic wasn't quite to your taste if you go on my profile there are many different types of fics from different genres and different ideas. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
